Falling in Love in One Week
by keiranotenshi
Summary: Haruhi enters the new bakery in her town to see what they have to offer and there she meets a sweet little boy lolita who has an obsession for sweet things. In the last week before she starts Ouran, she finds herself falling in love with one Mitsukuni Haninozuka.


**So I went looking through different OHSHC fanfictions and I noticed there aren't a lot of Haruhi and Honey stories, so I wanted to do a little one-shot between them (mostly because them being a couple is an interesting concept).**

Haruhi pulled her shoulder length hair into a tight French braid and pulled on her shoes before making her way out of her small apartment. She left a note for her father, just in case he woke up before she returned from the supermarket. She walked to the store and bought some stuff for dinner making sure to thank the cashier when he gave her some free bandages. On the way back to the apartment, she saw the new bakery that had just opened three days ago. _'I suppose I have some time to check it out before I have to make dinner for dad.' _She made her way across the street and into the bakery.

"I want all the cakes you have made please!" Haruhi's eyes widened when she saw a small blonde boy ordering what seemed to be close to twenty cakes.

"Will you need help carrying all your cakes, mister Haninozuka?" The small boy shook his head then turned to Haruhi.

"Would you like something miss?" The small boy had asked her.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to see what the bakery had to offer." The blonde boy became very enthusiastic.

"They have any type of sweet you can think of! My family sponsored the owner of this bakery so it could be opened and they let me have a say in what types of desserts would be made! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Haruhi felt her face pale slightly at his name. Despite being a commoner, she knew all about the Haninozuka name. Mitsukuni giggled at her face.

"Oh, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He gave her a big smile and pulled her by the arm up to the glass window so she could see all the sweets.

"I'll buy you whatever you want Haru-chan." She opened her mouth to protest but was stopped when she saw the richest looking brownies she'd ever seen. Mitsukuni saw where she was looking and told the patissier that he wanted the whole plate of them.

"You don't need to do that. I should really get home and make dinner for my dad." He gave her large tear filled eyes,

"Please Haru-chan?" She sighed.

"How about you come with me and I'll make you dinner to pay you back for the brownies?" That seemed to cheer him up instantly.

"Okay! And we can get to know each other while we eat." She couldn't help but smile at the hyper boy. Mitsukuni bought the cakes and brownies and walked with Haruhi to her apartment.

"Haruhi? Is that you sweetie?" A man came out in a tee-shirt and sweatpants and glanced at Mitsukuni.

"Hey dad, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He bought me some brownies so I invited him to have dinner with us, if that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright! Welcome to our humble abode young mister Haninozuka, my name is Ryoji Fujioka, although most people call me Ranka." Mitsukuni smiled at Ranka.

"You kinda remind me of a friend of mine at school. He's very excited and passionate when he talks too." Ranka gave a girlish giggle.

"Oh, Haruhi, my boss called me in early tonight. So, I won't be able to eat dinner with you, but do save me some please." She gave a sad nod and watched as her father disappeared into his bedroom.

"Please take a seat and I'll make us some tea." Mitsukuni sat at the small table on the tatami mat after taking off his shoes by the front door. Haruhi came in a few minutes later with two cups of tea and announced that dinner was cooking.

"So, Haru-chan, where do you go to school?" She gave a small smile as she thought back to the letter she received in the mail.

"I'll be attending Ouran Academy on full scholarship." Mitsukuni bounced up and down.

"That's where I go Haru-chan! I'm a third year. Oh, by the way, you can call me Honey-sempai or Mitsukuni if you want to." Haruhi was surprised; this Lolita type boy is a third year at one of the most prestigious schools in Japan?

"Alright, Mitsukuni-sempai, don't take this the wrong way, but are you really a senior?" He giggled and nodded.

"I know I don't look like it, but my looks come in handy for the host club that I'm in."

"Host club?" _'That type of thing actually exists?' _

"Yeah! There's Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and myself. Tama-chan is the leader of the host club and he's the one that reminds me of your dad. Takashi is my cousin. Hika-chan and Kao-chan are twins and like to play games with our guests, and Kyo-chan is kind of like the vice-president of the club. It's really fun and you should come check it out when the new semester starts. Hika-chan and Kao-chan are joining this semester too, since they're just starting high school. It'd be great if you ended up in the same class as them; don't you think so Haru-chan?" Haruhi took in all this information.

"I suppose it would be nice to start school knowing a couple of people." Ranka came back out of his room fully dressed as a woman and kissed Haruhi on the head.

"I'll see you in the morning Haruhi! Nice meeting you little Haninozuka." Haruhi and Honey said a quick goodbye to Ranka then journeyed into the kitchen to finish dinner together.

"How about you go sit down Haru-chan and I'll serve you? It's the least I can do since you made this delicious smelling dinner." She quietly agreed and sat back down at the table. Not even a minute later and she was joined by Mitsukuni carrying two plates filled with the stir-fry Haruhi had made. They made small talk over dinner and got to know each other a lot more. After they finished eating, Haruhi put the dishes in the sink and brought out some dessert plates and forks and a knife.

"Which of your cakes would you like Mitsukuni-sempai?" He blushed at the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Umm, I'll let you pick, Haru-chan." Haruhi pulled out a German Chocolate cake that was decorated beautifully with white and dark chocolate drizzle over the coconut frosting. She took the lid off the box carefully and cut a small piece for Mitsukuni first, then for herself. She was only halfway through her piece while he was already halfway through the rest of the cake. His plate looked as though it had been licked clean.

"Don't tell me all those cakes are for you Mitsukuni-sempai?" He nodded and laughed at her surprised expression,

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I always eat this much cake. As long as I brush my teeth it's fine." Haruhi wasn't so sure about that logic.

"If you say so, just don't get a stomachache either." They talked a bit more and it was getting late.

"Haru-chan, you should come to Ouran tomorrow and I'll give you a tour, what do you say?" She thought about if she had anything to do the next day.

"That sounds great Mitsukuni-sempai. Thank you very much for today; I had a lot of fun."

"I did too Haru-chan. I was wondering if, uhm, you might, I don't know, maybe wanna do this again? As a date?" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd love to Mitsukuni-sempai. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded and gave her a hug. Perhaps he should have waited to get to know her better before asking her out on a date, but he couldn't help himself. Ever since Kyoya had shown him the picture of the new scholarship student, Honey had wanted her all to himself. There was something about the way her eyes sparkled in the photo that hypnotized him. And then to see her in the new bakery, someone was clearly looking out for him and trying to make things go his way.

The next day found Haruhi looking for something cute to wear, without looking like she was trying too hard. She finally decided on a knee-length light pink dress with lacy straps. She wore a pair of black flats and made her way to Ouran. She had only gotten halfway there when a limo stopped next to her.

"Haru-chan! Your dad said you'd already left. I was hoping to give you a ride in my family's limo." The driver got out and opened the door for Haruhi. She slid in easily and sat next to Mitsukuni.

"You look nice Mitsukuni-sempai." And indeed he did. He wore black pants and a dark blue button up shirt with a black vest over it.

"Thanks Haru-chan, you look nice too." She blushed and mumbled a quiet thanks to him. It was another ten minutes before they arrived at the school. The door on Mitsukuni's side opened and he slid out. He held out his hand and Haruhi grabbed it, allowing him to pull her up, out of the limo. He grabbed her hand and led her into the school. She had a hard time taking everything in. Haruhi had only been here once and that was to take the scholarship test, but she didn't think to explore the school. Mitsukuni took her all over the school. She loved the garden and the courtyard. The cafeteria was huge and beautiful. It amazed her that the school had its own ballroom. She pictured the scene from Beauty and the Beast where Belle is in her gold dress dancing with the Beast, but instead of Belle and Adam, she pictured herself with Mitsukuni. The last place he took her was music room three. Haruhi was trying to figure out the significance of this particular room but came up with no theories. He opened the door and revealed shouting teenagers. They all stopped when they noticed Mitsukuni there.

"Honey-sempai, you're late. The meeting was scheduled to start thirty minutes ago, and I thought I said no guests today." Haruhi glanced at the person who spoke. He had dark hair and glasses that hid the color of his eyes.

"Sorry Kyo-chan, I was showing Haru-chan here around Ouran, since she'll be a new student and all." Kyoya took a good look at Haruhi, as did the other hosts.

"You mean to tell me that this beautiful princess is the new scholarship student?" The tall blonde guy with the violet-y blue eyes came over to side in an instant. He examined Haruhi, thoroughly.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Tama-chan you're making Haru-chan nervous." Mitsukuni glared at him.

"Sorry Honey-sempai, she's just so darn cute. I never imagined such a beauty could be as brilliant as you are Haruhi!" Haruhi met Honey's eyes.

"You were right about him being similar to my dad." Honey giggled.

"Did you hear that everyone? Haruhi said I'm like a father to her." Tamaki was swinging Haruhi around in circles.

"Mitsukuni-sempai, help me." Haruhi reached out for Honey, but was instead pulled out of Tamaki's arms by a giant. He placed her down on the ground next to Honey.

"Takashi, isn't Haru-chan pretty?" Takashi nodded and smiled at Haruhi.

"Hey Honey-sempai, how about you introduce us to the commoner?" Haruhi glared at the twins as they spoke.

"Haru-chan, this is Tamaki Suoh, king of the club and most requested by our guests. That's Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of the club and in charge of all the financial stuff. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin, good luck telling them apart. This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, he and I are almost always together, except for yesterday when he was at Kendo practice. Everyone, this is Haruhi Fujioka!" She smiled shyly at all of them.

"Nice to meet all of you." She bowed her head to them. The twins came to her.

"I guess you are kind of pretty. Hey, Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course I am Hikaru." The twins glanced at each other while they continued circling around her.

"How would you like to be our new toy?" They asked together.

"You know, there is still a club meeting to be had." Kyoya pulled the twins away from Haruhi.

"Sorry Kyoya-sempai." The one named Kaoru spoke first.

"Yeah, sorry Kyoya-sempai, but don't you think playing with the commoner is more fun?" Hikaru spoke this time.

"Excuse me, the commoner has a name! In case you're as thick-headed as you seem to be and forgot already, my name is Haruhi, not commoner. And no, I wouldn't like to be your new toy. I am a human being." She kept glaring at the twins but shot her glare at Tamaki when he placed his arm around her shoulder. Mitsukuni and Takashi watched in silence.

"Well miss Fujioka, you're more than welcome to stay or leave. If you decide to stay, please no more distracting the hosts." She passed her glare onto Kyoya and he just smirked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Mitsukuni-sempai, thank you for showing me around, but perhaps I should head home and let you get to your meeting." His eyes became larger than they already were.

"Please stay Haru-chan. I was having fun being with you. And I thought that after the meeting we could discuss that thing I mentioned last night." Haruhi blushed remembering being asked out. All the hosts looked at each other then looked to Haruhi to see what her answer would be.

"Oh, I suppose I could stay a little longer." Honey pulled her into a hug that had her giggling and hugging him back. Takashi smiled at the two. She sat on the sofa between Honey and Takashi and blushed when Honey intertwined his fingers with hers, but she didn't pull away. _'He looks and acts young, but I can tell he'll be good to me. I only met him last night yet he already has my heart racing and me blushing.' _Haruhi leaned into Honey's side and he skillfully wrapped his arm around her waist. _'Thank God I got to her first. I won't let any of the other hosts even think they have a chance with her. The blonde idiot already likes her. So do the twins, but she's mine.' _Mitsukuni was surprised at his own thoughts. He'd never been so possessive. Honey tried to listen to everything that Kyoya was saying, but he couldn't for the life of him stay focused. All he could think about was the petite brunette snuggled into his side. She smelled like strawberries and it was mouthwatering to Honey. Honey's mind wandered to the date he and Haruhi were going to have. He was planning it for the upcoming Saturday. He was going to bring her to his family home and he was going to cook dinner for her. He scheduled a cooking class with his family chef later tonight so he could learn to cook a proper meal that would impress Haruhi. Then he would bring her into his backyard where they coy pond is and they'd watch the stars together, unless of course it rained that day, then they would curl up with a movie in his room. It was a perfect way to get closer to Haruhi and win her heart. One day with the girl and already he could picture their life together as a husband and wife.

"Mitsukuni." Honey looked up at his cousin then looked around the room. The meeting was over and Honey hadn't heard a single thing that Kyoya said. He glanced at Haruhi and gave her a sweet smile that she instantly returned.

"Hey, Haru-chan, I was wondering if this Saturday night would be good for our date?" He looked at Haruhi shyly.

"Of course Mitsukuni, Saturday night sounds perfect." Haruhi gave Honey a small kiss on the cheek and stood up. She grabbed Honey's hands and pulled him up with her.

"Haruhi, may I speak to you for a minute?" Haruhi looked up at Takashi and gave a small nod. He led her just outside the door of the music room.

"What is it Mori-sempai?" He smiled at the honorific.

"I just wanted to make sure that your feelings for Mitsukuni are pure. Girls usually only see him for his childishness and don't take him seriously. I just need to know that you won't break his heart." Haruhi nodded her head in understanding.

"I get what you mean Mori-sempai, but I honestly like Mitsukuni-sempai for who he is. We talked a lot over dinner at my apartment last night and he's really sweet. Around cakes and other sweets his childishness comes out full bore, but I think that's what makes him, him. He was serious but friendly last night. And he wants to go on another date this Saturday which I can say I am truly looking forward to it with all my heart." Takashi ruffled Haruhi's hair.

"That's all I needed to know. By the way, you can call me Takashi. If you and Mitsukuni work out in the long run, you'll be my cousin in law." He gave her a kind smile that she returned easily. He pushed Haruhi back into the music room and she was instantly pulled into a hug by Honey.

"Takashi wasn't too hard on you, was he Haru-chan?" Haruhi giggled.

"Nope, he was a perfect gentleman. He's just looking out for you Mitsukuni." _'I can't wait until Saturday night,' _the two had the same thought as they looked into each other's eyes.

**Fast Forward to Saturday Night**

Haruhi had decided on a light yellow dress that fell mid-calf and looked similar to the Ouran uniform, only her dress was sleeveless. She was beyond excited for her date with Mitsukuni. She put a black headband in her hair and pulled on her black flats. There was a knock at the door signifying that Takashi was there to pick her up. Mitsukuni said that Takashi would pick her up while he made dinner at home.

"Haruhi, there's a very handsome man at the door." Haruhi came out of her room and stood in front of her dad,

"Well?" It took Ranka all of five seconds of staring at Haruhi before he pulled his precious daughter into a tight hug.

"You look so pretty Haruhi! Oh my darling daughter is all grown up and going on a date." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Dad, this is Takashi Morinozuka. He's Mitsukuni's cousin." Ranka looked Takashi up and down and gave Haruhi a thumbs up and a wink.

"You have such handsome friends Haruhi. Now, don't stay out too late and if you plan to stay over, call me first. Take care of my Haruhi, Takashi." Takashi nodded and escorted Haruhi down to the limo.

"You look very nice Haruhi." Haruhi blushed and mumbled thanks to him.

"So, Takashi, you really care about Mitsukuni a lot, don't you?" He nodded.

"Our families have always been close. The Morinozuka family used to serve the Haninozuka family, and I suppose I still kind of serve Mitsukuni. He means everything to me, that's why I want everything to go good between you two. I'd hate for either of you to be heartbroken." Haruhi placed her hand on Takashi's.

"I know you're worried about him, but I really do like him. I can see him and I being together for a long time, even though I've only known him a week. That sounds kind of silly now that I'm saying it out loud, but it's true. I can picture myself falling in love with Mitsukuni in the future. I'll never break his heart, I swear on my life." Takashi smiled at her. He would've ruffled her hair, but he didn't want to mess it up. The limo pulled to a stop and their door was opened immediately.

"Master Takashi, Lady Haruhi, we have arrived at the Haninozuka estate. Master Haninozuka is inside waiting for you milady." Takashi escorted Haruhi inside the estate and to the dining room. Haruhi gasped. The table was only set for two near one end, though there was enough room at the table to seat at least twenty people. There was a red candle in the middle of the two placemats. A single red rose lay on the placemat nearest to her. Takashi kissed Haruhi's hand then left the Haninozuka household. Mitsukuni came out wearing clothing similar to what he wore during her tour of the school, only this time he had a white, long-sleeved button up shirt and no vest. He kissed Haruhi's hand and pulled one of the chairs out for her.

"Thank you very much Mitsukuni-sempai."

"No honorifics tonight, Haruhi." Haruhi loved the way she felt when he said her name. It made her shiver. He kissed her cheek and disappeared back into the kitchen. Moments later he came out carrying two plates.

"It smells amazing Mitsukuni." He smiled at her and placed her plate in front of her. It was a simple, yet elegant meal consisting of steak, a baked potato and broccoli. Mitsukuni sat across from Haruhi and quickly lit the candle between them.

"You look really pretty Haruhi." She blushed at his comment and took a small bite of the steak.

"You look really good too Mitsukuni, and wow, this is delicious." He giggled at her and dug into his own steak.

"I'm not going to lie, the chef had to help out a lot with tonight's dinner, but I did most of the work." Haruhi reached across the table to grab his hand.

"It's wonderful Mitsukuni. Thank you for going to all this effort just for me." He kissed Haruhi's hand. They held hands through dinner and made small talk between bites. One of the servants came along and cleared off the table. Mitsukuni pulled out Haruhi's chair and helped her to stand up.

"It's a clear night tonight, so I was thinking we could look at the stars together outside." He seemed shy when throwing the idea out.

"Sounds perfect." He beamed up at her and grabbed her hand to lead her out to the garden. The two of them lied in the grass and pointed at different constellations. Haruhi moved closer to Mitsukuni and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out?" Haruhi lifted her head to look at Honey.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." He sighed heavily,

"It's only been a week, but I think I'm already falling in love with you Haruhi." Haruhi was overjoyed and did the only thing she could think to do to show him how much that meant to her, she kissed him. It took him all of two seconds to realize what was happening, and then he kissed her back. They moved their lips in sync and it felt like pure magic to both of them, but of course it had to be ruined by thunder. Haruhi froze and Mitsukuni pulled away, thinking he'd done something wrong. The thunder rolled across the sky and Haruhi buried her face in Honey's chest.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" She shook her head and he realized she was scared of thunder. He tightened his grip on her and stood up, picking her up into his arms. He carried her into his family home and up into his room. Honey placed Haruhi on his bed and closed his curtains and shut his door. He grabbed a random movie and put it on just hoping to drown out the thunder.

"Mitsukuni, do you think I could stay here tonight?" Honey was more than thrilled by the idea of her sleeping over.

"Of course Haruhi! Want me to call your dad?" Haruhi buried her face into his chest again when more thunder rumbled. She gave a quick nod. He pulled out his phone and gave it to Haruhi to put the number in. He took it back and called Ranka, who must've been asleep since he didn't answer, causing Honey to just leave a message. He lied down next to Haruhi and pulled her into his arms. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gently kissed her lips. That seemed to do the trick, as Haruhi responded to his kiss. It was sweet, yet passionate and certainly helped to distract Haruhi from her fear.

"Thank you Mitsukuni for tonight." She gave him another quick kiss.

"You know something Haruhi, I don't care that we've only known each other a week. I love you." Haruhi smiled at him.

"If you don't care, then neither do I, I love you too Mitsukuni." The two shared in a very passionate kiss and for once in her life, Haruhi wasn't bothered by the thunder.

The hosts were surprised upon hearing that Honey and Haruhi had already said they love each other. School had started and Haruhi had been dragged into the Host Club's crazy shenanigans, despite not even being a host.


End file.
